The Weasleys: A Family
by yourstrulydani
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short scenes in the lives of the plethora Weasleys. A collection for the Connect The Weasleys Challenge, 36 and 78-pack
1. Crash : MollyBill

"William Arthur Weasley!" bellowed a young Molly Weasley, running around their small hut in hopes of catching a certain 4 year old boy riding a miniature broomstick.

"Mummyyy! Mummy, catch me!" giggled the little Bill Weasley, zooming around and narrowly avoiding furniture.

"Fine! Just fly around and I'll just wait here 'til you crash-"

There was a loud banging and crashing sound by their kitchen.

_"I haven't even finished talking..." _Molly mumbled under her breath. She took long strides over the site of commotion.

"Bill, you're such a boy!" Bill was nestled underneath a pile of kitchen utensils, a large pot on his head.

"Mummy, I'm so sorry." Bill giggled once again, his dimples by his chin showing.

"Oh fine, dearie. Don't be such a naughty boy again!" Molly lightly pinched his nose, smiling lovingly down at her first son.

_She sure does hope the one in her belly now would be less rowdy._


	2. Soft : MollyCharlie

**[A/N] This short Molly/Charlie drabble is dedicated to black-witch lover!**

* * *

**"But Muuuuum!"** little Charlie Weasley whined, hugging his miniature Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon to his chest. "I don't want to take a bath!" he pouted at his mother.

"Charlie, your hair is sticking up to places and full of- Oh, what did Bill put in your hair, now?!" Molly shrieked, seeing tiny slugs in Charlie's hair.

"Billie said it would make my hair soft." Charlie giggled while his mother poked the slugs away from his scalp.

"Well come on, now. I don't want your hair icky when we visit your father in the Ministry!" Molly carried the thrashing little boy to the tub full of water.

"Why would we visit Dad in the _Minsterey_, Mum?" Charlie asked, not quite getting the word Ministry right.

"Your father is going to get a promotion." Molly answered with full pride, a twinkle in her eyes.


	3. Last Dance : MollyPercy

**[A/N] I shall dedicate this story to black-witch lover again! xx**

**And this drabble is quite longer than the others because inspiration struck me.**

* * *

The Weasleys have a tradition that every little boy would get a party in his 7th birthday. In that party, he'll have 7 gifts, 7 wishes and 7 dances.

It was Percy Weasley's 7th birthday today. Having danced with 6 grand aunts, he was relieved that his mother would be his last dance.

**"Mum! Can you please by my last dance?"** Percy grinned up at his mum, one of his front teeth missing.

"Of course, my dear." Molly smiled warmly at her third son, taking his hand to the dance floor.

"Oh, my baby's all grown up!" she caressed his cheek, proud of his son.

"Mum, I'm still Percy, and I'm 7 years old, now.." Percy blushed, awkwardly comforting his Mum.

"You're such a smart boy, Perce. You could even beat Bill in his Maths!" Molly chuckled, wiping small tears away.

* * *

**"Mum, can you be my last dance?"** the groom asked his Mother, who was silently weeping happy tears.

"Of course, dear." Molly nodded at his son, wiping her nose hastily.

The voice of Celestina Warbeck started to wove through the venue.

"Look, Mum! It's your favorite song!" Percy chuckled, twirling his Mother on the dance floor.

"Oh Percy, you still remember!" Molly placed a wet kiss on Percy's cheek.

"Percy, you're not a little boy any more." Molly's voice was full of pride. "I still remember your last dance on your 7th birthday. You were so, so small back then! Now, you're taller than me."

"Mum, you may not be the first girl in my heart starting today but I'll be forever thankful to you and you'll have a special place in my heart." Percy sincerely said to his mother.

_"I'm sorry for leaving you devastated before, Mum."_

**"All is well, Percy. All is well."**


	4. Fight : MollyFred

"But Mum, he's annoying prat! That's a pretty great reason to pick a fight with him!" Fred exasperatedly said, tugging on his ginger locks.

"Fred! He needs to work on his cauldron bottoms assignment. Mr. Crouch's counting on-"

"Not you too, Mum?!" Fred groaned, almost banging his head on to the wooden table.

"-his assignment. I certainly think he'll do great in the Wizarding World-"

"He's rubbish." Fred made faces while his mother droned on about Percy's _brilliance._

"-Oh, he's just so smart, dear! And here he comes!" Percy walked down the maze of stairs, a stack of parchment papers in hand.

_"Speaking of the devil."_


	5. Born : MollyGeorge

**[A/N] Also a submission for A Variety of Prompts / Prompt : Location - St. Mungo's**

* * *

"M-Mum! Angelina's having the baby. We need you! Can you please go to St. Mungo's now, bring the whole lot if they can. Mum, I'm finally going to be a dad!" Molly had received a patronus from George whilst preparing dinner for the whole family that night.

Molly ran around the Burrow to collect her things, "ANGELINA'S HAVING THE BABY! WE'RE GOING TO ST. MUNGO'S, NOW!" she had had sent a patronus to all of her children and Arthur as well. She patted her frizzy hair down as she scooped a handful of Floo Powder.

"**ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES!**" she flooed out with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"M-Mum. Can you p-please go in with us?" asked an ash-faced George who was holding a screaming Angelina's hand.

"Of course, Georgie." Molly smiled warmly and the three of them rushed into the Birthing Room.

* * *

"What shall be the name, Mr. Weasley?" asked the kindly nurse.

"**Fred. We shall call him Fred Weasley II**." George said, squeezing his wife's hand and looking down at the little angel between them.

"That's a beautiful name, dear." Molly said, joining the happy family.

**"Thanks, Mum. Thanks for everything."**


	6. Breakable : MollyRon

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You do not put a diamond ring on your pocket without its box! It's fragile and breakable!" Molly smacked the back of his son's head.

"Ouch, Mum! I'm sorry! I'm putting it in the box now, jeez!" Ron scowled at his Mum. She certainly did not help with his nerves- Merlin, it seems like she was even more nervous than him!

"Dress robes, check-" Ron now had the money to buy more decent ones, "-diamond ring, check." Molly patted Ron's cheek proudly.

_"Ronal Bilius Weasley,"_ she softly said this time, but with Ron cringing at hearing his hideous name.

"I am so proud of you, dearie." Molly smiled.

"Well, it took him long enough." George interjected in the background.


	7. I Know : MollyGinny

Molly watched her only daughter from a distance. Ginny had been like this since Bill and Fleur's wedding-Ron, Hermione and Harry's disappearance. Harry. Molly had known that the two started developing their feelings for each other in her fifth year. Harry was a good lad, after all. She approved of him.

Ginny sighed, staring off a distance because maybe, just maybe, Harry might appear on the horizon, walking back to the Burrow unscathed. She was tired of thinking about him. He didn't even said a proper farewell. He could die at any moment.. Merlin, she hadn't an idea if he was even alive right now!

She sighed, glancing down at her now-cold tea. She watched as another cup of steamy tea was placed in front of her accompanied by her mother's voice.

_"I know, dear. I know."_ Molly comfortingly said, hugging her daughter tight.


	8. Hold On : ArthurBill

It was a nightmare for every parent in the Wizarding World. No one would want to hear the news that their children was mauled by a werewolf.

The Weasleys were lucky Fenrir Greyback isn't transformed that night. Greyback's lycanthropy caused wounds to be cursed, and they could not be treated magically, leaving him heavily scarred.

Remus had been a great help to them, since he was knowledgeable at this field for he was a werewolf himself.

Arthur held Molly's hand as they waited for Bill to wake up in the hospital wing with Fleur weeping by his side.

**"Hold on, son. You're going to be alright." **Arthur promised Bill.


	9. Tea : ArthurCharlie

"Charles Weasley._Sit._" Arthur ordered his second son. He tried to look stern, but stern wasn't one to show on Arthur's face.

"Yes, dad?" Charlie nonchalantly asked, sitting down in front of his father.

"Have a cup of tea." Arthur once again told his son to do so.

"Okay.." Charlie just shrugged and poured himself a cuppa.

He took a sip, savoring the warmth on the cup against his cold fingers. "What do you need, dad?"

"Who said about needing anything?" Arthur held his hands up.

"Spit it out, Dad." Charlie just rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes on me, young man." he scolded the pierced man.

Charlie just gave him a look that spelt _'Really, Dad?'_

"Fine," Arthur groaned, **"You need to get married and reproduce for children!" **

Charlie nearly spat out his hot tea at his father's request.


	10. Naked Truth : ArthurPercy

"That's not true, father! Minister Fudge would never, ever use me as a spy for Dumbledore!" Percy pompously thundered, smashing his fist on the table.

"You just look up to that Fudge because you want to be Minister yourself! The naked truth is he's been covering up You-Know-Who's return together with the Daily Prophet! What's good in that, huh?!" Arthur roared, his once kindly face now contorted in anger.

"You're saying that because you haven't been promoted in decades! You want to drag me down and not succeed because you didn't!" Percy fumed, standing up from his seat.

"Percy Ignatius Weas-" Molly stared to scold him, but the other children did something better.

_That night, Percy left with all of his belongings and some mashed parsnips all over his glasses._


	11. Murmur : ArthurFred

Arthur and Fred were roaring in laughter. It wasn't the appropriate situation to be howling in laughter, but they weren't the normal bunch.

"Oh Merlin, Dad. I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd miss your Muggle jokes." Fred wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"I've missed you too, son." Arthur murmured, looking at his long-gone son. Well, now he wasn't gone.

"Dad! Look! Great Aunt Tessie's picking her nose!" Fred doubled up in laughter once more.

"Well, I should have put a rule to my funeral that there'll be no nose-picking." Arthur frowned mockingly.

"No hideous dress robes, too."


	12. Winter : ArthurGeorge

"Georgie, you should come out. There's snow outside." Arthur stood by his son's door, watching him cautiously.

George didn't answer, he just stared into blank space on his wall.

His father sighed. He knew it was hard losing a twin, but they needed their George back. He hadn't been normal for almost more than half a year, and it's getting him and Molly worried. The other children were still in various states of grief, too. Molly and Arthur tried their hardest to keep up a strong face but it's hard for them, too- They've lost a son.

**"George, it's winter. You love winter."** he pleaded.

It was true. Well, it was true before. He just couldn't bear seeing his son's pain anymore.

They had a quiet Christmas that December. No smiles were exchanged, but Molly kept up with tradition and knitted all of them a Weasley sweater. She even knitted for Fred, too.


	13. Dust : ArthurRon

"I have something for you, son." Arthur beamed up on his son who was looking at him confused.

"For what, Dad?" Ron scratched the back of his head.

"You're an Auror now! You need some spazz in your life. You need some macho effect. To get more ladies, you know." Arthur winked discreetly.

"You know I only have Hermione for me, Dad." Ron shook his head chuckling.

"Ah, well. Still. Your mother wanted this off the workshop so I'll just give it to you." Arthur removed the plastic covering on motorcycle. He dusted off the accumulated dirt, grinning proudly at his brainchild.

"Oh, this is beautiful, Dad." his fingers brushed over the brand Ducati.

"Ah, I knew you'd like it, son. Bill's too busy being a father to ride it, Charlie isn't here to accept it, Percy's too much of a prat to own it-" Both men chuckled, "-George doesn't want it, and well, I couldn't give it to Ginny because she's a lady."

_"Thanks, Dad. It's the perfect Auror gift._"


	14. Fingertips : ArthurGinny

"M-Molly, she's beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Arthur marveled at the sight of his first daughter who was crying and screaming and squirming in his arms.

"She's our daughter, dear. Ginevra Molly Weasley." Molly brushed the tears out of little Ginny's eyes. They were tearing up, themselves.

"Thank you, dear. I love you." Arthur pecked Molly lovingly on the cheeks.

Arthur went back on marveling his daughter. She was his beautiful girl, complete with his ginger hair. She will be the princess of the family. He brushed his baby's fingertips with his own, amused that fingers could be so small.

**"She's beautiful." **

_At the moment of her birth, Ginny Weasley had already gotten her parents wrapped around her fingertips._


	15. Space : BillCharlie

"What's beyond the clouds, Billie?" Little Charlie asked his older brother, his back against the damp grass of the Burrow, his little finger pointing up at the twilight sky.

"The sky." Bill answered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's beyond the sky?" asked Charlie, always had been the curious little lad.

"The stars."

"What's beyond the stars?"

"Space."

"Can we go to space?" Charlie's eyes lit up, his tiny dimples protruding.

"If you study hard enough and listen to Mummy." Bill looked down at his younger brother, flicking his nose with his fingers.

"Ow." Charlie frowned, pouting his bottom lip.

"That's for disobeying Mummy again earlier."


	16. Futile : BillPercy

"Bill, just help me. Can't you? I'm still your brother!" Percy called out against the raging winds and falling rain. He had cornered Bill just as he was about to Apparate to the Burrow for their Dad's birthday. "I know I'm messed up big time, Bill. I'm just human. Please, just help me win them back." Percy stepped towards him, grabbing his arm.

Bill scoffed, shrugging his hand off of him. "You hurt Mum deeply, you asshat. I doubt we'll be forgiving you anytime soon." he told him seething. "All your attempts will be futile, Percy."

"I'm your brother!" Percy bellowed, pulling on his overgrown hair.

"You were until you stepped out of the Burrow. How dare you speak to Dad like that? Power changed you, Percy." Bill shook his head at him and turned to leave.


End file.
